Change of body, Who is my boyfriend?-(Quien es mi novio?)
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: QUn Echizo se desata en dos de los integrantes del equipo mew... Masaya y Kisshu ahora han intercambiado cuerpo, tienen que resolver esto, por que pronto sera el dia de San Valentin Terrible Summary, pero buena historia
1. Chapter 1

**LK1: HOLA! Esta historia es mi regreso a FanFiction! traigo con migo nuevas novelas y capitulos!...pero tambie traigo malas noticias y es esta**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO se va a cancelar. Para los que sigan la historia, los detalles los dare en la misma en la proxima actualizacion, los amo espero y les guste.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenese y FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!**

Un chico caminaba por en medio del parque a hacia su trabajo, si el lugar donde era explotado, trabajaba horas, y su tacaño jefe no le pagaba lo suficiente, o lo que se merecían ardas horas de trabajo. _"Por que trabajaba ahí?" _se pregunto tratando de recordar.

A era verdad su novia, y la loca pandilla con la que cargaba siempre,si sus compañeros de trabajo, se llevaba muy bien con todos, pero siempre se metían en problemas, de repente alguna que otra discusión, _"mi dulce...dulce trabajo" _pensó con sarcasmo, pero con sinceridad, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, había llegado.

Abrió la una de las grandes puertas de las entrada, justo en el momento en que un pastelillo se estrello justo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Hola a todos!-sonrio Masaya

-Tienes tan mala puntería Taru-Taru!-grito Pudding brincando de el mostrador a una de las mesas vacías.

-Cállate!-grito Taruto flotando molesto al otro lado de la sala.

-Hey que esta pasando aquí?!- pregunto Pai saliendo de la cocina.

-Guerra!-grito de nuevo Tart, si así era siempre muchos, muchos, pero muchos gritos.

-No pueden mantenerse por solo un minuto quietos?!- pregunto Mint mientras barría el suelo.

Un fuerte estallido y una pequeña exploccion se escucho dentro de la cocina, Pai abrió grandemente los ojos, y entro de nuevo corriendo. Todos los siguieron, solo por la curiosidad.

Una nube de blanca, estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo dejando ver a Kish e Ichigo cubiertos de pies a cabeza de harina, completamente en shock, Ichigo fue la primera en reaccionar, parpadeo para después ver a Kish con una mirada de_ "Te lo dije!"_

_-_Te dije que era demasiada levadura!-grito algo molesta Ichigo

-Oye se que era mas de lo normal, pero los pasteles no estallan por exceso de levadura! Que es lo que le sucede a este horno!

-No culpes al horno, les dije a ambos que esperáramos a Keiichiro, no tenemos idea ni de lo que están haciendo!

-Parezco un enorme bombón blanco-dijo Ichigo tratando de quitar un poco de harina de su cara.

-Incluso tengo harina en la boca-dijo con disgusto Kish. Pai rió ligeramente a ver a los dos chicos así, pero para mala suerte uno de ellos lo escucho.

-Ven Pai dame un abrazo!

-O ni se te ocurra!

-Que soy tu hermano, merezco un abrazo de consolación por mi intento frustrado de pastel!- Ichigo escucho la conversación y se unió a Kisshu.

-Si Pai-san yo también estoy triste- puso una cara de tristeza falsa, para lego ambos salir corriendo detrás de Pai, mientras sus compañeros observaban divertidos.

Un auto se estaciono justo enfrente de el Café Mew y dos chicos bajaron de este, el primero era alto y castaño, si hablo de Akasaka Keiicchiro,y el segundo era mas bajo, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, si Shirogane Ryo, ambos dueños de la Cafetería. Caminaron por hacia la entrada del Café, abriendo las puertas, solo para observar el singular coas que había dentro de su Cafetería.

-Ya llego el causante de que este pobre!

-Callate Ichigo, te acabo de pagar ayer!- contesto molesto Ryo.

-Si pero no es suficiente, trabajamos mas de lo que nos pagas!- hiso un puchero centandose en una de las mesas mientras cruza los brazos.

-Bien les dare un aumento, ahora deja de molestar, y mejor expliquen que es todo este desastre!- retomo conciencia de el aspecto del lugar.

Habia platos rotos por doquier, cafe derramado, glaseado y adornos para los postres, algunas que otras sillas o mesas volteadas, y su panquesitos y mas glaseado pegados a la pared.

-Las cosas se complicaron un poco- dijo Masaya con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Un poco? Esto me recuerda cuando los Extranjeros atacaron el Cafe-recordo Ryo mientras evadia los charcos de bebidas derramadas en el piso.

-No sin duda nosotros lo dejamos peor- comento Tart, y todos lo miraron con fastidio.-Lo siento- susurro avergonzado.

-Como sea Ichigo, Pai y yo necesitamos clases de repostería urgentemente-comento Kish aun lleno de harina como Ichigo...y si también Pai que ahora lucia similar a ellos ya que habían logrado abrazarlo y empezar a llenarlo del polvo blanco.

-Habla por ti mismo- comento Pai que estaba sacudiendo su ropa con una toalla.

-Tu estabas ahí!-contraataco Kish

-No yo no estaba ahí me descuide y ustedes par de tontos hicieron el desastre, que aun no puedo explicar el porque de la explocion...pero yo no tuve nada que ver!-afirmo Pai ayudando a Lettuce a recoger algunas de las sillas y mesas volteadas.

-A un así a donde fueron?-pregunto Zakuro, que se había mantenido callada, aun que no era sorpresa, todos se alegraban de que les mostrara que aun tenia signos vitales después de apoyarse en la pared con ojos cerrados la mitad del día.

-Que bueno que nos lo recuerdas Zakuro-san, tenemos que mostrarles algo en el Laboratorio, después de todo, creemos haber encontrado signos de Mew Aqua restante- comento Keiichiro seriamente, mientras todos lo miraban atentos a sus palabras.

-Pero si nosotros ya no estamos atacando, y no queremos el Mew Aqua de que serviría?-pregunto Kish, todos asintieron extrañados, era verdad ya no la necesitaban para nada.

-Es solo como una medida de seguridad, hacia cualquier otro enemigo que pudiera querer apoderarse de ella para algun mal.-contesto Keiichiro, a lo que todos asumieron y siguieron recogiendo, hasta que Ryo hablo.

-Asi que mañana viajamos, preparen sus maletas!

-Wow wow wow...wow espera un minuto, esto es encerio?!

-Si, iremos a ese lugar fuera de la ciudad, por el Mew Aqua, y por que no a relajarnos- sonrio Keiichiro

-Y a donde iremos, China, Europa, Italia, Australia, o por Dios tal vez Fracia!-chillo Mint emocionada

-En realidad es a la Isla Aogashima.

**COMENTEN SI LES A GUSTADO Y QUIEREN QUE LA SIGA POR FAVOR **

**BAI BAI ! **


	2. Cap 2 Solo Amigos

**Hola lectoras hermosas! nuevo Capitulo, gracias por esperaaar!**

**Nelly-san**

**kimi101011**

**pali2014**

**Kurara Ikisatashi**

**Muchos saludos chicas! gracias por los reviews**

**Empezamos!**

**My Boyfriend Is My Enemy**

**Cap 2 Solo Amigos**

-Aun no entiendo como es que me convencieron de venir

-Vamos Mint sera divertido-comento Lettuce a la chica pájaro que estaba cruzada de brazos molesta, todos estaban fuera del café, sus maletas alistadas ya acomodadas dentro de la camioneta, Mint, Lettuce y Pai esperaban pacientemente, bueno la primera no mucho en realidad, Zakuro estaba dentro con Keiichiro y Ryo que estaban confirmando el vuelo y reservas ion en el hotel, Ichigo, Kish,Pudding y Tart se distraían en frente del café, en el parque.

Masaya vio que ya estaban listos todos, termino su trayecto hacia el Café Mew y saludo a Lettuce Pai y Mint, puso su maleta junto con las demás, y se pregunto donde estaba Ichigo, ellos ya no eran tan cercanos como antes, ya no hablaban por las noches, apenas se tomaban de la mano y abrazaban, estaba considerando hablar con ella y terminar, el había estado enamorado de ella, o eso pensaba, ahora solo la quería, como podía decirle esto? pero tal vez ella sentía lo mismo por eso es que aveces rechazaba sus citas poniendo como pretexto las tareas, el trabajo.

Pero Masaya se sorprendió al ver que estaba en el parque con Kish, bueno también estaba Pudding y Tart, pero eso lo puso un poco mas confiado en que lo mejor era terminar, tenia sus razones y esperaba que Ichigo las comprendiera.

-Ya esta todo listo quien quiere ir a investigar el Mew Aqua!-cuando nadie dijo una palabra, Keiichiro opto por decir la segunda opción-Y quien se quiere divertir en la Isla de Vacaciones y sueldo pagado?- cuando todos a excepción de Ryo y Pai gritaron.

Estuvieron de camino hacia el aeropuerto 40 minutos. Seguridad, seguridad, seguridad, y mas seguridad al subir a el avion, era tedioso pero ya casi se acababa, en los números de asientos cada quien tenia uno asignado, eran tres asientos asi que quedaron Zakuro, Mint para su propia suerte y Ryo, otra era Lettuce, Kish y Tart, y la ultima, Keiichiro, Masaya y Pudding, y con la pareja de extraños Ichigo que no había tenido suerte.

********************}

-Es increíble que hayan perdido mi maleta!.-grito furiosa Mint.

-No es para tanto Mint.- dijo Ichigo rodando los ojos, Mint la hubiera golpeado si Kish y Ryo no la hubieran detenido.

-Yo ni siquiera quería venir a este estúpido viaje, todo fue tu culpa!.-le grito a Pai, que la miro sorprendido.

-Por que son hacia mi tus represalias.-pregunto el acusad, recuperando su postura.

-Por que así mi tus represalias.-dijo Mint tratando de imitar la voz de Pai como burla.- Tu y tus investigaciones con la tecnología avanzada de extranjero, por que simplemente no lo encontraste!-grito Mint quitando a Ryo y Kish que aun la sostenían.

-Ya basta, son vacaciones ahí que pasarla bien, Mint yo te prestare ropa no tienes que preocuparte.-Ichigo sonrió, no tenia tanta ropa pero solo estarían unos días así que no importaba.

-No gracias, prefiero seguir con esta ropa, vale mas que todo tu armario.-a Ichigo eso le callo como un balde de Agua fría.

-Eres una desagradecida!-grito ahora ella es la que se lanzo a Mint y de nueva cuenta Ryo y Kish la detuvieron

-Ya dejen de hacer eso! ya tengo mas de 20 rasguños!-se quejo Kish mientras el y Ryo alejaban a Ichigo.

-Ya llego nuestro medio de transporte- dijo felizmente Keiichiro, pero al mirarlo la reacción de los demás solo fue una gran gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

********************}

-Esto es molesto.-comento Kish, mientras el Aoyama y Pai estaban sentados en el piso de pequeña camioneta.

-Por que no podemos ir en los asientos?-pregunto Aoyama también irritado.

-Si las gallinas no son bien atendidas, nos dejaran sin huevos por un mes-comento el joven sonriente, se volvía en algo irritante, que conducía la camioneta.

-Yo lo voy a dejar sin esos pero de porvida- susurro Kish irritado, y Masaya soltó una risa ahogada.

-Siempre supe que los animales eran mas importantes que los hombres-rió Zakuro, ganándose miradas de los tres chicos discriminados, haciendo que las chicas rieran.

-Eso fue cruel-rió Lettuce

-Pero fue honestamente verdadero.

El hotel era estilo contemporáneo, muy elegante, aunque después del transporte ninguno esperaba algo mas que alguna bonita caja de cartón para dormir, y todos se sintieron aliviados al ver donde se hospedaran.

-Muy bien es uno de las mas grande de el hotel, tiene 3 habitaciones 2 son amplias y una es mas pequeña, así que nos repartiremos.

Al final en una habitación quedaron, Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint y Pudding. En la segunda Ryo, Pai, Kish y Keiichiro. Y en la ultima Ichigo y Aoyama.

********************}

-Aoyama-san tenemos que hablar.-dijo Ichigo con la mirada baja, Masaya la miro Masaya-san? lo que venia esto no podía ser bueno.

-Dime Momomiya-san.-susurro mientras suspiraba.

-Aoyama, ya no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, p-para mi se ha vuelto algo un poco tedioso.-Masaya entrecerró los ojos, le estaba llamando aburrido, eso fue insensible.- Y creo que; deberíamos terminar.-susurro la ultima oración Ichigo.

Aoyama ya sabia a donde se dirigiría, no lo tomo por sorpresa y le alegraba, por que sino en ese momento se hubiera desmayado.

-Esta bien, Ichigo, había estado pensando lo mismo, pero no quería lastimarte, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo.

-Amigos...claro que si, amigo-sonrió Ichigo


End file.
